A key to large-scale computer systems is to have a function of dynamically maintaining the systems in a non-stop state, which is called dynamic reconfiguration. It is also desirable that communication interface cards, such as option cards, and other components mounted in server systems be capable of dynamic maintenance with Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) Hot Plug.
The PCI Hot Plug technology enables dynamic replacement of the option cards mounted in the server systems. Individual identifiers, such as World Wide Names (WWNs) or Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) (SAS) addresses, set for replaced option cards are used as identification information for identifying the option cards in communication.
If the option card mounted in a server apparatus is replaced with another one during system operation when another apparatus uses such an identifier as a setting for access authentication for example, it is necessary to change the setting in the other apparatus. FIG. 20A illustrates an example of how a fibre channel (FC) card provided in a server apparatus is replaced in a system including the server apparatus, a switch, and a storage apparatus. The replacement of the FC card provided in the server apparatus causes the identifier corresponding to the FC card to be replaced.
Since the identifier corresponding to the FC card is also replaced in response to the replacement of the FC card, it is necessary to change security settings set by using the identifier specific to the FC card also in the switch and the storage apparatus. In addition, if a system including apparatuses that do not support the dynamic change of the settings is built by multiple vendors, the multiple vendors can be involved in the maintenance of the system to increase the problems concerning the maintenance.
In contrast, there are apparatuses capable of retaining the identifiers specific to cards from before replacement of the cards to after the replacement. Such an apparatus will now be described with reference to FIG. 20B. In a server apparatus in FIG. 20B, since the identifier specific to the FC card provided in the server apparatus is retained from before replacement of the FC card to after the replacement, it is not necessary to change zone settings in the switch. It is also not necessary to change security settings in the storage apparatus.
For example, such a technology is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-300736.